communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr
Über mich Mag alles in sachen - GAMING!!! In letzter Zeit bin ich oft privat beschäftigt. Wenn als Fragen aufkommen, schreibt mich gerne hier an! Ich melde mich in der Regel direkt nach dem Web.de Mail Check. :D Derzeitige Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Doom 2 + Mods (WAD's) zocken. Schaut mal bei meinem Youtube Channel rein: NoBi ThE-SoLo-MaStEr. An alle da draußen... Bleibt locker! Genießt das Leben! Und habt jede menge Spaß! thumb|left|Ich spiele "nur" gern Baseball! ;D thumb|Auch "Kleinvieh" genießt das Leben. Wikia Meine Beiträge * (Momentan nix! ^-^) thumb|left|340px|Wikia-Bastelecke... Scratch-Projekte Wenn ich etwas ganz besonders gern tue, dann sind es Spiele auf Scratch. :D Hier gibt es zukünftig, viele, viele, viele davon... Viel Spaß beim schaun! Euer NoBi. S&S 001.jpg|Menu mit aktivem Speicherstand. (My own Scratch Game) S&S 002.jpg|Und allerhand geheime/versteckte Extras S&S 003.jpg|Man sollte vorbereitet sein. ;) S&S 004.jpg|Obst sammeln in einer "Alptraum-Welt". S&S 005.jpg|Ein sammelbarer (oder gekaufter) Magnet, macht das sammeln einfacher. S&S 006.jpg|Und AWBs (Anti-Wand-Bomben) tun, was Ihr Name vorgibt... S&S 007.jpg|...nämlich... S&S 008.jpg|...explodieren und... S&S 009.jpg|...einen von lästigen Wänden schützen. S&S_010.jpg|Schilde wiederum (unten rechts zu sehen) schützen vor Schaden. S&S_011.jpg S&S_053.jpg|Man kann natürlich Snorre als Zweit-Spieler hinzu ziehen... S&S_058.jpg|Während Schnaki (unten) schneller fliegen kann. Ist Snorres (oben) Fähigkeit Wände weg zu spucken. S&S_036.jpg|Hat man am Ende der Alptraum-Welt den Gegner 12x beseitigt, wirds heftiger... S&S_020.jpg S&S_021.jpg S&S_022.jpg S&S_025.jpg S&S 026.jpg S&S_037.jpg|Pfad zum "13ten Alptraum". S&S_038.jpg S&S_039.jpg S&S_040.jpg S&S_041.jpg S&S_042.jpg|Hat mich wohl "erwischt"!? S&S_063.jpg|In Schnaki's Sammelkorb zeigt sich prozentual eine Menge der gesammelten Früchte. S&S_064.jpg|Die Küche für die "Kuchen-Produktion". Mehl, Zucker und Eier werden selbstverständlich zu den Früchten benötigt. S&S_065.jpg|Es gibt eine kleine Liste an Rezepten... S&S_066.jpg S&S_067.jpg S&S_068.jpg S&S_069.jpg S&S_070.jpg|Unterhalb der Früchte ist der "Verkaufen-Button", und beschreibt die genaue Menge der jeweiligen Früchten. S&S_071.jpg|Zutaten wie Mehl, Zucker und Eier lassen sich entweder während dem Spiel sammeln, oder hier kaufen. S&S_072.jpg S&S_073.jpg|Natürlich ist Schnaki's Backmaschine "Marke Eigenbau", und benötigt Energie in form von Batterien. S&S_080.jpg|Das Endprodukt kann sich sehen lassen. Mjam! Story zu Schnaki & Snorre: Zwei kleine Blutsauger auf Gefahrenkurs... In diesem lustigen Comic artigen Spiel ist es das Ziel, den beiden vegetarisch veranlagten Schnacken - Schnaki und Snorre beim sammeln der süßen Früchten zu helfen. Doch als wenn es nicht reichen würde, den grauen Mauerblöcken auszuweichen, die sich dabei rasch auf einen zu bewegen, müssen Sie noch solchen Gefahren wie: Bösartige Bienen - angriffslustige Eulen - und nachtaktiven Fledermäusen, das Handwerk legen, und dabei möglichst am Leben bleiben... Ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel mit viel Liebe zum "glubbschäugigen" Detail. Steuerung: Schnaki (mit den blauen Flügeln) wird mit der Maus gesteuert. (Man zeigt auf die Stelle, wohin er fliegen soll, und folgt dieser) Snorre (mit grünen Flügeln und spleenigem Blick) wird mit der Tastatur gesteuert. Ziel des Spiels: Es geht darum, soviel Obst und "Honig" (Für Kuchen-Verarbeitung) zu sammeln und Punkte zu machen, bis entweder der Punktestand die High Score über 500+ übersteigt. Oder aber genug Obst zu sammeln, sodas man mindestens 50.000 Punkte erreicht hat. Ist dies der Fall - so kann das aktive Spiel beendet werden, und unsere Freunde können nachhause fliegen, um Ihren "Fang" zu verarbeiten. Commander Keen - Enemy Rush thumb|left|350px|2 Spieler Vergnügen in einer art "Battle-Arena". (Beta Version) thumb|left|350px|Erwischt! (Beta Version) Commander Keen - Enemy Rush: (Projekt Version 1.6) Hier kämpfen Nostalgier der KEEN-ÄRA gegeneinander in einem 2 Spieler-Duel. Keen selbst wird von Spieler 1 mit der Tastatur (traditionell) gesteuert, während Spieler 2 den "Enemy-Button" oben rechts betätigt, und sich für jeweils einen von vielen Gegner'n entscheidet. Sie ALLE haben jeweils die gleichen 'Attacken' und 'Moves' aus der Original-Reihe, der 'Commander Keen Serie'. Im Hintergrund des Systems werden Punkte von Spieler 1 als AUCH von Spieler 2 festgehalten, und in einer 'High Score' gespeichert. Sofern eine Spielerseite keine Leben (Spieler1/Keen) oder Spawn-Points (Spieler2/Gegner) hat. Während Spieler 1 Punkte, Munition, Leben (wie in den offiziellen Keen Spielen) sammeln und Gegner aufhalten muss, muss Spieler 2 lediglich mit den (von Ihm gewälten Gegenspielern) sämmtliche Leben Keen's (wie vermutet) auf Null reduzieren. Keen for Scratch3-Final_01.jpg|Neue Arena. (Final Version 1.6) Keen for Scratch3-Final_02.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_03.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_04.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_05.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_06.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_07.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_08.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_09.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_10.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_11.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_12.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_13.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_14.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_15.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_16.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_17.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_18.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_19.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_20.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_21.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_22.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_23.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_24.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_25.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_26.jpg Keen for Scratch3-Final_27.jpg CKERalpha_01.jpg|Das Haupt-Menu mit Start- und Statistikbutton. CKERalpha_02.jpg|Links Episode4, rechts Episode5. (aus klassischer Sicht) CKERalpha_03.jpg CKERalpha_04.jpg CKERalpha_05.jpg CKERalpha_06.jpg CKERalpha_07.jpg CKERalpha_08.jpg|Unter der Spawn-Points-Anzeige, befindet sich die Gegnerische "HP-Anzeige". CKERalpha_09.jpg CKERalpha_10.jpg CKERalpha_11.jpg CKERalpha_12.jpg CKERalpha_13.jpg CKERalpha_14.jpg CKERalpha_15.jpg|Jedes besiegte "Monster" hinterlässt für Spieler 1 Gegenstände. (Zufallsbedingt) CKERalpha_16.jpg CKERalpha_17.jpg|Mit Taste "H" lässt sich eine Hilfeseite aufrufen und wieder schließen. CKERalpha_18.jpg CKERalpha_19.jpg CKERalpha_20.jpg CKERalpha_21.jpg CKERalpha_22.jpg CKERalpha_23.jpg CKERalpha_24.jpg CKERalpha_25.jpg CKERalpha_26.jpg|Sieg! (für Spieler 1) Leben, Munition, und "Drops" werden in Punkte umgewandelt. CKERalpha_27.jpg CKERalpha_28.jpg CKERalpha_29.jpg CKERalpha_30.jpg CKERalpha_31.jpg CKERalpha_32.jpg CKERalpha_33.jpg|Der "Effekt" kurz bevor die Passwort-Zeile erscheint. CKERalpha_34.jpg CKERalpha_35.jpg CKERalpha_36.jpg|Zum "trainieren" ein NIE endender Kampf. WICHTIGE INFO: Aus "Copyright-Gründen" kann DIESES Spiel ohne Zustimmung von id-Software & Programmierer, (vermutlich) KEINE Genehmigung zum verkauf und/oder kostenlosen weiterreichung/veröffentlichung, bekommen. " Niemand hat Lust wegen etwas, das Er selbst spielt und gut für Andere hält, in den Bau/Knast zu landen " (Eigene Worte ^-^ ) Für Alle "Scratcher" da draußen: Macht es selbst, und habt Spaß dabei!!! ;) thumb|left|400px|Waffen-Darstellung. 6969: Bloody Metal 6969-BM_01.jpg|In '6969: Bloody Metal' fliegen die Fetzen. 6969-BM_02.jpg 6969-BM_03.jpg 6969-BM_04.jpg 6969-BM_05.jpg 6969-BM_06.jpg 6969-BM_07.jpg 6969-BM_08.jpg 6969-BM_09.jpg 6969-BM_10.jpg 6969-BM_17.jpg|Kurz vor dem... 6969-BM_18.jpg|...Tot. 6969-BM_21.jpg|Mogel... 6969-BM_22.jpg|...Power... 6969-BM_23.jpg|...!!! 6969-BM_28.jpg 6969-BM_31.jpg 6969-BM_33.jpg 6969-BM_35.jpg 6969-BM_37.jpg 6969-BM_40.jpg 6969-BM_44.jpg 6969-BM_45.jpg|Hm... WAS ist DAS??? (Trollface) 6969-BM_46.jpg|Eine... Papierpuppe? 6969-BM_73.jpg|Nach dem "Tot" lässt sich... 6969-BM_77.jpg|...das 'Easter Egg' in Form der Papierpuppe verwenden. 6969-BM_85.jpg|Wir steuern 'Sachiko' aus 'Corpse Party'... 6969-BM_86.jpg|...bis zum Tode, nur um... 6969-BM_89.jpg|... NOCH stärker zu werden. 6969-BM_90.jpg 6969-BM_96.jpg 6969-BM_97.jpg 6969-BM_113.jpg 6969-BM_114.jpg 6969-BM_117.jpg 6969-BM_119.jpg 6969-BM_121.jpg 6969-BM_123.jpg 6969-BM_124.jpg 6969-BM_127.jpg 6969-BM_129.jpg 6969-BM_130.jpg|Zum "Abschluss" wird der tote Marine wiederbelebt. lol Story zur 'Alpha DEMO': Man spielt exakt im Jahre 6969 einen Space Marine, der von einer Geheimorganisation geschickt würde, feindliche Alien Basen zu infiltrieren und zu zerstören. Das gesammte Spiel wird in der Vogelperspektive (2D Ansicht) gespielt, und besitzt bereits zur Alpha Demo funktionierende 6 Waffenarten. Darunter sind: Pistolen, Uzi's, Schrotflinten, Panzerabwehrwaffen (Bazooka), ein Flammenwerfer und fern gezündete Sprengsätze (Bomben). Im Größen und Ganzen ist das Spiel also auf Action-Shooter ausgerichtet, und beinhaltet zusätzliche Blutdarstellungen. Blutspritzer bei Treffern, und das durch Explosionen durchtrennen von Körperteilen, was für den Spieler oder Gegner (Aliens) zum sofortigen Tod führen kann. Durch diese Tatsachen, ist eine 'Veröffentlichung' aus 'Jugendschutzgründen' momentan ebenso noch nicht absehbar, auf der offiziellen Scratch Webseite (Siehe unten). 6969-BM-UPDATE_01.jpg|Neues Update mit Hilfe-Fenster... 6969-BM-UPDATE_02.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_03.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_04.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_05.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_06.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_07.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_08.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_09.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_10.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_11.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_13.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_17.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_18.jpg|Hat man das Easter Egg "gekauft" erweitert das die Info/Hilfe-Seiten... 6969-BM-UPDATE_19.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_20.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_21.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_22.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_23.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_24.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_25.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_26.jpg|Süße neue Sprites. :) 6969-BM-UPDATE_27.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_30.jpg|Wenn 'andere' Geister die Drecksarbeit machen... 6969-BM-UPDATE_41.jpg 6969-BM-UPDATE_42.jpg|Diesen Geistern will man nicht begegnen. Was für eine Zerstörung. Mehr Scratch-Ideen Da das momentan eines meiner Lieblings Beschäftigungen ist, ist die Palette an Ideen nahezu grenzenlos. Für Fragen vorweg - Ja! Ein Projekt (oder mehr) sind auf der offiziellen Webseite zu finden. (Meine Seite) Euer NoBi. :) Kategorie:Benutzer de-N Kategorie:Benutzer aus Deutschland